One and Only
by warblinginthetardis
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have finally made it to New York to live out their dreams. But what happens when Kurt starts to believe they're pulling apart? And what lengths will he go to to make sure their love survives?


**So, I hope you all enjoy this little story I wrote about our favorite Glee couple. I'm not really sure if I will continue it, or even if I could, but I can try if enough people like it and want me to.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not RIB. Trust me, if I was, I wouldn't have to write fanfiction**

Despite all of the odds, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson had stayed together all throughout high school. They made it to New York, and started a life free of the stigma a small town like Lima imposed on them. Everything ran smoothly for the most part. They already knew each other's ticks and what pissed them off and what to buy when the other was sick. There were a few fights, like most couples. None of these fights were really rooted in anger, mostly just stress brought on by the insane coursework they had for college.

People had warned them that the city would change them. Yes, they were in love _now_, but what about when more openly gay men roamed the streets of New York? Of course they would be distracted from their high school romance. It would never last, and it would be best to part ways in a friendly, civil way now, than a messy breakup later. The two scoffed at the nonbelievers. They had been through so many trials with each other, that it would be simply impossible to experience anything like that with another.

Well, that was how it started off anyway. Then, as Blaine began to become more successful at the law firm he worked at, things changed. Instead of getting home at three like he used to, it was eight or later. Kurt rarely saw his love, only in passing or in the bedroom. And if Blaine was actually home for more than an hour or two, he would be on the phone with someone named John.

Now, Kurt didn't just want to think he was cheating. Normally he couldn't just assume the best in people, but with Blaine, it was different. But one couldn't deny that he was seeing him less and less, while this John character saw him as much as he pleased apparently. Everything hit a boiling point one frosty October night. It was ten o'clock, and still Blaine wasn't home so Kurt curled up with a soft blanket to watch The Notebook.

Blaine knew something was wrong when he walked through the door at eleven. He could see the top of his boyfriend's head from behind the couch, and he knew his eyes would be intent on the movie he was watching. The Notebook. The shorter of the two sighed and let out a low oath one generally didn't hear outside of truck stops. He and Kurt had been together long enough for him to know that he only put in that bloody movie when he was upset about something.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked as he moved to the couch to sit beside the taller man. Kurt pulled away slightly. If anyone else was there, they wouldn't have noticed it, but to Blaine it felt like an ocean.

"Who said anything about me being upset?" he asked. He glared at the screen, silently yelling at Allie for breaking up with Noah that way. He stiffened when Blaine threw his arm around his shoulders.

"We've been together long enough for me to know that you only put in The Notebook when you're angry or upset. So tell me what's wrong, and I'll try my best to fix it," he assured him with a sincere smile.

"Look, Blaine, if you want to break up with me then just do it. Don't keep dragging this on, because it's killing me," Kurt burst out after a long silence. Blaine moved away towards the other arm of the couch, as if he had been burned.

"Kurt," he exclaimed, "how could you think I would break up with you? I've been in love with you since high school and I'm still madly head over heels in love with you!" Kurt dropped his head in his hands before looking up at the man he had been in love with since he was sixteen. Tears were shining in the tawny eyes he had gazed into so often, and he felt the same thing welling up in his own blue eyes, making the whole room shimmer.

"You've been coming home later and later ever since you met John, and I've barely seen you! If I do, it's just for a few hours, Blaine! I need to see more of you, because I'm hopelessly in love with you. Just tell me something, is he gay?" Blaine hesitated. Telling Kurt the truth would only end in some kind of fight, but lying would be worse.

"Yes, he is," he answered quietly. Kurt sighed and stood up jerkily. Blaine followed after him as he stalked towards the kitchen. They barely made it through the entryway before he turned on the shorter man again.

"Don't you see what's happening to us?" he shouted. "This is exactly like Sebastian in high school, just in a different state. Yes, I know that nothing really happened between the two of you, but still, it killed me to think that something _could._ And it's threatening to tear us apart again! So just tell me, Blaine, what the hell do you want from me?" If it wouldn't have been too conspicuous, Blaine would have banged his head against the plaster wall in frustration. As is, he ran his hands through his dark curls.

"I only want you! I fucking want all of you. You're the only one that I want to be with!" he yelled back, not bothering to be calm and patient like usual.

"Blaine I know you. You love crowds and other people and…and yes I know that you love me more than anything else, but I just can't think I'm enough for you. I don't believe that anymore," he said quietly. He tried to keep the tears out of his voice, but it still shook a little. Blaine moved toward him and put his hands gently on the sides of his face, wanting nothing more than to look in those eyes.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" he asked slowly. He didn't want this to be the end. Never had he imagined something like this happening to them, and he didn't think he could bear it happening now.

"Well, maybe an open relationship is what's best for us. For now," he amended quickly when he saw Blaine's horrorstruck expression. "Just for now, while we figure out what's going on between us. I won't get mad, I won't get angry." He twined his hands with the stiff fingers of his boyfriend.

"Kurt, no. This…this isn't what I want!" Kurt nodded slowly.

"If you don't want it, then you don't have to go out with anyone else. But, if you do, you have to promise me two things. One, you can't say that you love someone else; only me. And come home to me, every single night. I don't care how late. Just come home." A few more tears started to fall, but he blinked them away.

"Okay," Blaine amended with a quick but deep kiss.

XXXXX

It worked well for the first few weeks. If anything, it made their relationship better. As Blaine discovered, he _could _go out with others. But, as he promised, he never said 'I love you' to any one else. Not that he wanted to. Kurt was the only permanent thing in his life, and he intended to keep it that way forever. And he always came home. Always.

But what he didn't know was that his one true love never took advantage of the agreement. Kurt stayed at home, waiting for the moment the confused man he loved so much came home, just so he could effectively erase any memory of whomever the flavor of the day had been.

Eventually, Kurt became increasingly discontent. There was no way he could ever let Blaine in on his pain. He had been the one to broach the subject, so he couldn't turn away and leave his love hanging. He could feel the other slipping away from him, but he wouldn't admit it, even to himself. He began to feel more like one of his boyfriend's open trysts than a boyfriend. There had to be a way to get his feelings through without starting something he couldn't fix.

The answer came in the form of a musical audition for Broadway.

"Hey, Blaine," he asked bravely one freezing December morning "I have an audition this morning and I was wondering if you would go along with me. You know, for moral support? It would mean so much to me." The dark haired man smiled widely, showing off gleaming white teeth and an altogether perfect mouth.

"Of course I'll go. It would be an honor." He bent to kiss the other's forehead before getting dressed. They left for Kurt's audition within the hour, both excited for different reasons.

Blaine was happy because Kurt was finally getting what he wanted out of New York, and if he was happy, then everything would be brilliant. He slipped into the passenger side door with a bright smile on his face. Today was a good day, he could feel it.

As they drove toward the theater, Kurt could feel his nervousness curl into a tight ball in his stomach. He wasn't entirely sure he could do this. Not with Blaine there. The song he had chosen was probably too personal. And it really wasn't the kind of song he was accustomed to singing. The casting directors would hate it, and he could possibly loose the love of his life over it. Or, at least a huge argument they may never recover from.

All too soon, they arrived at the designated theater. Blaine walked towards the passenger side to let Kurt out.

"Babe, come on. You'll do amazing, I know it," he assured when the other showed no signs of ever moving again.

"Blaine I can not do this. It'll be terrible." He was having a mild panic attack and it certainly wouldn't do wonders for his audition. The shorter of the two pulled him out of the car and guided him towards the building, guiding him with one hand wrapped securely around his waist.

"Yes, you can. You are the most wonderful singer, and you'll do brilliantly, I promise." Kurt sucked in a deep, steadying breath just as the casters called his name. He walked unafraid onto the stage, looked straight into their eyes, and informed them that he would sing Adele's song 'One and Only'.

Blaine gripped the door frame he leaned against to keep himself upright. He wasn't exactly familiar with the song, but he knew Adele. And he knew his boyfriend only ever listed to her when he was feeling particularly _emotional_ about something. This could either be good or bad. He looked his eyes on the lithe form of the man on stage as the first not belted out.

_You've been on my mindI grow fonder every day,Lose myself in timeJust thinking of your faceGod only knowsWhy it's taking me so longTo let my doubts goYou're the only one that I wantI don't know why I'm scared, I've been here beforeEvery feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,You never know if you never tryTo forgive your past and simply be mine_

Kurt couldn't believe that he had just sang that line. In front of Blaine. This song was everything that he had been wanting to say to Blaine for weeks but couldn't. And now here he was, just belting it out._I dare you to let me be your, your one and onlyPromise I'm worthy to hold in your armsSo come on and give me the chanceTo prove that I'm the one who canWalk that mile until the end starts_

It took everything in Blaine's power not to slip down to the floor. How could he be this dumb? He should have known that the only reason Kurt ever brought up the whole 'open relationship' thing was because of his insecurities. Now he knew what he had only guessed at before: Kurt had never taken advantage of the lopsided arrangement, saving himself for him and him alone.

_I've been on your mindYou hang on every word I say, lose yourself in timeAt the mention of my name,Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll goI don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here beforeEvery feeling every word, I've imagined it all,You never know if you never triedTo forgive your past and simply be mineI dare you to let me be your, your one and onlyI promise I'm worthy to hold in your armsSo come on and give me the chanceTo prove that I'm the one who canWalk that mile until the end starts _

The last note rang out, echoing in the room, and he finished with a shaky smile. The nerves returned, now. Now, that he had to walk down those three steps and confront the same man he hand sung about. He couldn't hear the director's pleased call of 'We'll call you soon to let you know if you got the part!' through the rushing in his ears. He let Blaine pull him outside in the frosty air. He tensed his shoulders, expecting a quick and firm breakup, but instead he felt a pair of warms, strong arms wrap around his waist; the same arms he had depended on for five years.

"Kurt, Kurt I'm so sorry," Blaine mumbled into his neck. His arms pulled even tighter, if that was possible, securing them together. Kurt let a few tears slip out as he buried his head in the warmth and familiar comfort of Blaine's scarf.

"I never should have accepted your offer. I should have fought for you. Instead, I was so incredibly stupid that I started to let you, my first and only love, slip away. No," he corrected himself, "I let myself slip away from you. You were always there for me, even when I was too dumb to see it." Kurt looked up to see tears shining in the golden hazel eyes he loved too much to ever see tears in.

"I just wanted you. And I thought that this, this stupid decision of mine would somehow keep you from giving your heart to someone else. I'm so sorry You're the only one for me," he said quietly. "Am I still the only one for you?" he asked with a hopeful smile. The shorter of the two smiled back.

"You're my one and only. Forever," he assured before pulling him for a passionate kiss.


End file.
